Gifted
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: I have no ide why it's called that haha. YAOI warning. ValonJoey VaronJou. I have no summray and all.. rated m for brief sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Ok hello people and I'm sorry for not updating my other two stories. I probably won''t but oh well.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything mentioned in this story and this is after the series.. before the mill. world or w/e that one is kk.

So.. Moo.

Valon's bike rolled o a stop and he cut the engine. Smirking he checked the address on the paper then looked up at the apartment complex.

"Yup this is the right pleace." He murmered in his Australian accent. He sighed and got off the bannanna colored vehicle he ,currently, had been sitting on. Valon walked up to the apartment manager's office . "I'm looking for a Joseph Wheeler." The brunnett warrior sneered after the secretary asked him what he wanted. A few minutes later the man slid to the floor drained of his soul. Valon smirked and grabbed the master key to the whole apartments off the counter. He grabbed a sheet of paper and looked down at it. "Wheeler residency.. apartment 51 floor 3. mhm Let's go." The 17 year old said to no one in praticular.He walked over to the elevators and pushed up.

Meanwhile in the Kame Game Shop."I can't believe it's been one year since we fought Dartz. It seems liek it was just yesterday." Tristan exclaimed sinking back into a couch. "Err I mean Yugi and the pharoah fought Dartz." He corrected himself when he saw Yami's look of disaproval. Joey stared out the window and sighed. During the time of the orichalcos he had fallen in love with one of the domas and it seemed like that man was always on his mind. Mai sighed also. " In a way I kind of miss Valon, Don't you?" she said as she cuddled against her new boyfriend, Duke. The black haired man snorted and the others were quiet. Mai giggled and said "Your so cute, Duke." before turning her attention back to the television that had previousley occupied her. The topic was changed to duel monsters and the upcoming tournament. Everyone was talkign about it. Joey even smiled and laughed as he thought this was the year he'd finally beat Kaiba. The talking ceased as Mai and Duke became occupied in "other actions". Tea glared at Yugi then walked over and began making out with the former pharoah. Joey turned away in disgust and could only think about one thing. Valon.

Joey. He was the only thing the Australian could think about as he walked around the apartment. He stopped outside a door. The door was brown and written on it in white, messy, handwriting was to simple words "KEEP OUT!" So of course the blue eyed demon walked right in. The bedroom was a mess and it answered Valon's question of whether or not it was his puppy's room. The boy smiled and picked up Joey's dogtags, that for some reason he wasn't wearing. He pulled them over his head and shut the door. Before leaving the partment the former Dooms Warrior made sure everthing was put back in it's place. That is everything but a certain puppy's dog tags.

And that is where i stop... Sorry for anny typographical errors. I'm used to typing on a laptop not on a computer and this keyboard is weird.

Read and review.. Flames welcome also.. I realize Valon can't steal souls anymore or said he wouldn't so I thought asbout rewriting but I couldn't think of anything. Yes Mai is a slut in this fic but hey nobody really likes Mai right?.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps soz for the late update but hey atleast I updated.. actually this story must really suck.. i didn't even get any flames lol

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chappie 2

Missing ... (thats a really suckie title lol)

Joey walked in his apartment and froze. Something wasn't right. The smell of cinnamon and honey was strong in his house exspecially his room. He recognized the smell but couldn't quite place it. Joey looked at the dishevlied pile on his dresser and walked over to it. Half-way there he heard a loud snap. Joey moved his foot and looked down. "Sunglass?" The blonde raised an eyebrow then walked over to the window and locked it. "Someone was definately in my house." He thought to himself.

Valon kicked the wall of his nice sized aprtment, much larger then Joey's, and groaned. "Fuck hoe and when did I lose me sunglasses?" He asked the ceiling angrily. He kicked the wall again but this time his boot slipped right through the heavy wood. Valon slumped to the floor and a grin lit up on his handsome face. "I can see my living room from here." The brunnet said staring at the hole in the kitchen wall. He got up and walked into the living room. The muscular man had just seated himself on the couch when the phone rang. Valon glanced at the clock then the phone.

"come on pickup!" Joey murmered to himself. After the third ring Joey heard a deep voice speak to him through the phone. " Hello?" There was alot of question in his voice and Joey guessed the man had looked at the clock. " Hey Yami, I know it's late but is Yugi there?" He asked hopefully. He could hear the dark spirit mumble something before Yugi's concerned voice floated in his ear. "Joey what's wrong? It's really late. Did something happen to you.. or Serenity." Yugi asked speaking a mile a minute. (what a stupid sentence.. a mile a minute..) Joey took a deep breathe and, after reassurring his friend that no one was in danger, began to tell his midget friend about his findings. After the story was over he heard Yugi sigh in relief then the small boy told Joey to get some sleep and make sure the door was locked. Joey layed in bed feeling a little better after his conversation. Joey closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep.

Valon slammed the phone down. "Damn solicitor and to call this late at night too. Ughh the nerve." The Aussie sank back into the couch and curled up. the last thing the boy saw before he fell asleep was Joey's face. A picture Valon had found on the interent was framed and sat atop his television.

He woke up and cried out, Standign above him was an annoying girl that we all love .. to hate, Tea Gardener. He fell to the floor then rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't still sleeping. " How'd you get in here!" He asked a little angry but mostly confused. " some guy in a black cloak gave me this key." She said holding it up for Jeoy to see. The man shook his head and looked at the ground. " Oh" He got up and walked into the bathroom. " Hey Joey are you ok?" He heard before closing the door. " Call yug and de rest of da gang will ya tea." Tea did as she was told as Wheeler took a shower. There was a loud knock at the door and the short-haired girl went over to answer it.

Valon was standing in a carpeted hallway. The door open and Valon spun around quickly. "Ahh Valon Sinz I presume? I am your maid, Ami." Valon nodded and left the maid alone in the entrance hall. "Forgot I hired one" he said. He felt something fall out of his pocket as he fingered Joey's dog tags, that he happily wore around his neck. "A duel monsters card?" Valon said curriously. He glanced around then felt pretty stupid. "I'm the only one in my house who could have dropped it." He picked it up then almost dropped it again. The monster galred back at him. Valon thought hard for a few minutes then decided it fell into his pocket at Joey's house. At that moment Valon had an idea (look out val's got a plan). The man walked over to the phone feeling quite smug.

"Hey Tea!" Yugi greeted her with a huge smile as he stepped into the house. Duke and Mai followed the shorter boy in. The phone rang just as they all sat down. Tea, who had appointed herself as Joey Wheeler's official secritary,was up and had answered the phone before any one else had a chance to move. " Hello wheeler residence." She said in her most cheerful voice." A moment later Tea set the phone down. " Who was that?" Asked Mai from her seat on duke's lap. "Wrong number." The other girl replied sheepishly. Joey walked out then and feeling nice and clean began to tell his story to Tea, Duke and Mai. A few moments later Tristan walked in with 12 roses and a duel monsters card. The blue roses were in an eloquent looking vase. " Someone left them next to Joey's door." The man, who desperatley needed hairapy said after noticing the other's odd looks toward him. Joey took the vase and set it on the table. He grabbed the card and looked at it. " The red eyes black dragon?" Joey gaped then quickly ran to get his deck. After searching through it three times scooby-gang 2.0 finally came to the conclusion that the card was none other then Joey's red eyed friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 for my fans... ok I don't have fans but i hopr eith all the one shots I typed this morning I might get one lol. Also if ur following any of my other stories they are all updated so go check em out most are valon love fics but I've got a syrus and a gundam seed one out too. Any way on with this fic.

Chapter three

Valon smirked as he watched them all huddled around the flowerss He stepped away from Joey's window and climbed the fire escape. After getting on his banana colored motorcycle he reved the engine and took off into the breeze going much faster then he probably should have. After arriving home he noticed his house was quite clean. "Maid" He told himself and went to the kitchen to fix somethign to eat. After eating he turned on the television and began to sort through his deck mentally comparing each of his monsters with Joey's. And ad for the newest Tournament hosted by none other then Seto Kaiba himself appeared on the television and Valon smirked as he thought about his metal armour deck sitting in a box in his room. His new deck gleamed up at him.

Joey put the card back in his deck. "Who sent them?" he asked Tristan. The boy shrugged and sighed. " Like I said they were just sitting there." He leaned against the wall. "How d'ya get em?" Joey asked. Everyone did an anime fall. Duke snickered and Mai looked horrified at Joey and began to wonder why she had ever fallen in love with him. Joey shrugged sheepishly after realizing what he said and turned to the window. Something caught his eyes and he stared at the fire escape wondering what it was. Opening the window he crawled out. " Umm. Joey?" He heard Yugi squeak behind him." "Gimme a min k bud?" He replied to the frighten boy. The puppy bent down and opened the leather wallet. He opened and was surprised that the only thing that was in it was some money and a picture of himself Also inside was a key. Joey crawled back in the window and tossed the wallet gently on the table next to the flowers.

Valon walked down to the convenient store on the corner of his block when he realized he had no soda. After arriving there he realized he left his wallet at his house. Running back the Aussie tore the once clean house apart hopping to find it. Not finding it the brunette realized with horror that he must have dropped it. Sure there was anything in it exept some money and a picture of Joey. But there was also a key in it. The key that opened his bag attached to his motorcycle. In that bag was his life. Credit Cards, Id cards, and Driver's license. "Wait.. Joey!" The Australian was horrified. Moments later the hole in the wall had a new friend. Another hole in the wall. "Me sunglasses, Me wallet. He smirked and calmed down when he realized no one had any reason to suspect him. After all no identifictation in the wallet and the glasses could have been any ones.

Joey and friends sat around his table staring at the Valon's possessions and the flowers. "Who's are they." "Do you think it's from the same person?" "I think someone is stalking you." All these thoughts and yet no answers. Joey fingered the key lightly and sighed hopelessly. Duke looked over at Joey from his spot on the couch. Also on the couch was Mai and everybody could see her hand down Duke's pants. One of Duke's hands was up her shirt and Joey knew he wasn't scratching her back. "Would you two please stop?" He asked pleadingly feeling very nasuase and embarrassed for his friends. _Former friends_ he thought bitterly as of recent he couldn't stand Duke or Mai. It didn't matter neither were listening like usual. Yugi shook his head and closed his eyes thinking, " Money, Flowers, Sunglasses, and a picture of Joey." He said recounting the items. His eyes opened wide. "I know who it is!" Joey looked anxious."

"Valon" the said aussie turned around and looked at his maid. "Hm?" He asked. The women walked toward him. " Look at this house? I just cleaned it and yet it's already a mess!" Valon smirked and shrugged. I thought maids weren's suppsoe to talk to you? he thought bitterly as he drowned out the maid's voice. "Do you keep the club this clean?" she asked. Valon's eyes snapped open. Ya that's how he got all his money. Valon owned a beautiful nightclub. Pleasure's Paradise was a hot strip club and it was always packed. He turned away from her and thought of other ways to play with the puppies mind. He quickly did a mental check of the puppy's favorite things to do and what he hated and smiled. Kaiba was the top of his list and smiling he made his way to his study.

"It's Seto Kaiba!" Everyone snickered at the youngest male. " Ya excepts it's no doubt Seto hates us, Joey in praticular." The others nodded and agreed with Tristan. They sighed and Tea said she had to go home. She opened the door and came face to face with the stranger in black she had seen earlier. A deep rich voice rang out. "Please give this to Mr. Wheeler." The male said. Tea squinted her eyes and peered up into the hood. She could see brown hair with yellow tips and rede eyes. The face was beautiful but eery too. She took the letter and the stranger turned away. Tea was surprised to see the cloaked figure fall down. she ran over to it and pulled the cloak up surprised to find nothing there. She shivered and brought the cloak inside and explained what happened to her friends. They listened intently then crowded around Joey to see what the letter said. The first thing they noticed was that it was signed "Seto Kaiba, CEO of KAIBA Corps."


	4. One more chapter to go

Ok decided to update/finish this story seeming I've already done it to a few others. Zaya you commented that my updates took to long.. ya updating a month after chapter 2 came out was harsh but updating a year or so after chapter 3 came out is even harsher so if ur still interested in reading this, well this chapter is for you. Thanks and I'm sorry for taking so long lol. I also still think this is a stupid title for the story but am to lazy to change it now. Also sorry for making Valon a creepy stalker.. dunno what I was thinking.

I don't own Yugioh or anything this is just a simple fic of my doing.

Gifted

Chapter 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey had stupidly called Seto to thank him for the roses after his friends had gone home for the night. The CEO called him a couple choice words and stated more then once that he was in no way interested in the mutt in such a way. Feeling even lower then before and ten times more confused Joey threw up his hands in exasperation. Pulling on a tight pair of jeans and an equally tight shirt before slipping on black boots Joey made sure his key was in his pocket. He closed the door and locked it before making his way down to the local club more then ready to dance like crazy and take some random guy home. He shook his head at the stupidity of it all. Why on earth he had called his friends to figure out what was going on was way beyond him. Laughing he showed the bodyguard his ID and was admitted into the club. Random music blaring in the background Joey danced his way slowly to the bar. When he got there a pretty twink of a brunette was standing there. The two locked gazes honey colored eyes swimming in purple orbs. Joey smiled and the other boy crawled closer to him. Joey swung himself into a stool there and patted his lap. The younger boy wormed his way onto the blonde's lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi. I'm Sayu" The brown haired kid said into Joey's ear to be heard over the music. Joey smiled down at the boy.

"Nice ta meet you. I'm Joey" Instead of shaking Sayu's hand like a normal person Joey moved his hand to rest on the kid's thigh and brough their lips together. Tonight Joey just wanted to be lost in a pool of pleasure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valon drifted across the dance floor, never dancing with the same guy twice and dancing with each for no longer then a few minutes making sure they knew that they were nothing special to him. Dress in a red muscle shirt and baggy black pants Valon didn't stand out very much against the others here but tonight it was all about being invisible. The only thing that someone would remember about him in the morning was his lively blue eyes and the dog tags hanging from his neck. His body flowed with grace despite his toned body. His eyes traced the pretty body of a young boy about 15. Walking over to him Valon pulled the kid against him slowly grinding into his body. The boy looked over his shoulder and smiled turning around to press his face into Valon's shoulder his arms coming up to wrap around his neck. Valon smirked, too easy he told himself yet still led the boy off the floor and over to a booth. Pulling the boy into his lap he motioned for a waitress.

After ordering drinks he pressed his lips to the other boy's. The younger kid opened up to him completely. Latching a hand onto the back of the kid's head he deepened their kiss exploring the blue haired boy's mouth with his tongue. The kid's hands traced lines along Valon's shirt. After a few moments of tongue hockey they pulled away to catch their breaths. Valon let a hand trail down to the boy's crotch, his obvious erection straining against shining leather. Valon smirked and gave the boy a quick kiss. He felt bad about taking advantage of an obvious virgin and got out of the booth. The boy pouted and latched onto him, pulling on his shirt from behind. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Valon pushed him back into the booth." To find our drinks love." He purred as he walked towards the bar. He shook his head knowing that he wouldn't go back to the booth. He frowned as he noticed a large group around the bar but as he moved closer he heard all the cat calls and knew some poor kid was going to be quite embarrassed. As soon as he stopped groping and making out with who ever was getting him that hot and bothered. Valon pushed his way to the front and stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the pretty boys kissing. He already knew Sayu was a cock hungry whore but the other boy he could swear was..

Yes moving a little he got a clear glimpse of the blonde's face. Joey. Valon smirked to himself and grabbed the closest stool to the two watching them and feeling his pants begin to tighten as Joey's hands plunged under the younger boy's shirt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things had moved quick for Joey. One minute they were sitting there talking, lightly kissing every now and then the next they were in a full heated make-out session. Joey didn't mind though. This was what he had came here for in the first place. He heard the cat calls start as soon as the young but quite talented brunette had Joey's shirt off. The boy had then proceeded to turn their stool so Joey's back was pressed against the bar. Joey moaned as lips latched onto his nipples and let his body fall across the bar. His partner scooted closer to him on his lap, bringing their crotches together as he continued to explore his new toy's chest. Joey bucked into him and lost himself in the gentle touch of the clearly more experienced boy. He felt the boy unbuckle his pants and pull his cock from them. A few kisses were rained down on him then the boy completely brought him into his mouth. Joey moaned and let the boy continue his administrations. Soon he was brought over the peak. He cried out and looked down as the boy swallowed every last drop. Sayu smiled and winked at him before losing himself in the crowd that had gathered. Joey hurridly fixed his pants before turning back to the bar.

"Nice show puppy. Can I buy you a drink?" The man next to him asked. Joey nodded and drank the offered soda when it came. He turned to the other man hoping he had impressed the guy enough to take him home. Blue eyes met brown and Joey's dropped. The Aussie sitting next to laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

All right last chapter here you guys and I'm soo sorry for not completing the story quicker then this but hey things happen. Thanks to all who stuck with it. There will be a small lemon in here.. a yaoi lemon, which by chapter 5 should surprise no one, whose been actually reading this story.

Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Gifted Chapter 5- the last chapter (finally)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valon smiled at Joey. They had been talking for a good hour or so, just catching up on each other's lives. Currently Joey was talking to him about mysterious gifts he had been receiving. Valon just shook his head and busied himself with finishing his soda. He glanced behind the blonde haired boy and noticed that the blue-haired virgin from earlier was locked into a desperate tongue battle with Sayu. Valon felt a little better after seeing this and returned his gaze to Joey's. The Aussie cocked his head to the side as he realized the other duelist was looking at him in the strangest way. Valon followed Joey's gaze down to his own chest where two dog tags where prominently displayed. Valon let a slow grin cross his face before he reached out and pulled Joey into a quick kiss.

Giving him a wink he let go of the other boy before getting off the stool and making his way to the front of the club. Looking back his grin grew wider as he noticed Joey clamber off his own stool and follow him. Valon made it all the way across the parking lot before the blonde broke into a run to catch up with him. Joey pushed him against a random parked car and turned him around so they were facing each other. "It was you?" He asked, a look of utter confusion on his face. Valon nodded.

"Didn't you like them?" He asked softly, hoping Joey wasn't angry at him and knowing he himself would be angry if someone broke into his house and stole stuff from him.

Joey nodded and gave Valon a quick kiss. " Ya, but well it was kind of scary at the same time because I had no idea who it would be. I actually was going to accuse Tristan tomorrow of messing with me."

Valon smiled at this and grabbed Joey's hand leading him towards his car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey's mouth fell open as he gazed around the brunette's house. It was huge! Valon must have really been working hard to be able to afford something like this. He frowned as he noticed two holes in the wall level with someone's foot then shrugged. Valon appeared out of the kitchen carrying two drinks and nestled onto the couch opposite of Joey. The blonde frowned again and moved to the couch to nestle up to the older boy. Valon's smile was definitely worth the worry over who was sending the gifts Joey decided and brought their lips together. Valon pushed back and soon was lying on top of Joey, their drinks long forgotten, as they tasted each other's flavor. Valon's hands roamed across Joey's torso as the other ran slender fingers through his hair. Valon wanted, no needed more, of the sweet puppy. Pulling away he shrugged his shirt off then went to the task of removing Joey's. Finally when the offending object was gone the Aussie eagerly attacked the other's chest. Joey gave a soft groan as Valon coasted over a pert nipple. The blue-eyed boy decided he liked that noise and went back to terrorize the small pink nub. One hand held Joey's hips as the slowly petted the boy's cock through his tight jeans. Joey bucked quickly on one of those thrusts his foot flying out to connect with a drinking glass. Valon heard it break but decided they could deal with it later.

He moved down and quickly unbuttoned Joey's pants, sliding them down pale flesh before tossing them over the table, knocking over the other glass. Valon's eyes zeroed in on Joey's erecting glad the other boy hadn't worn underwear. He reached out and grabbed the puppy's cock. Joey moaned again and Valon moved forward to crash their lips together. "Valon, I want you" Joey murmured into his ear and Valon couldn't help but let a whimper slide out. He stood up, being careful of glass, and tugged his own jeans off. Running his hand under the coffee table next to him he pulled out a tube of lube. Joey gave him a raised eyebrow at that so Valon explained it was to make sure he didn't hurt the other too much.

Joey laughed "I know what lube is I just was confused as to why you have some there." Valon shook his head and said he'd explain later before pouring some into his hand and wrapping it around his own stiff erection. Moving his hand up and down he made sure to coat it liberally. Joey moaned as he watched the other boy jerk himself. Blue eyes locked with lust filled honey eyes and the boys came together again in a tangle of limbs and lips. Pressing against each other as if they were the same person they fought for control of the kiss before finally pulling away from each other.

Valon, his hand still slick from lube, pressed one digit into his lover. Joey pulled slightly away before easing back and relaxing. " I'm sorry, this is the first time I've been on bottom." Valon nodded and added another digit loving stroking Joey's insides with two fingers. He brought their lips together again as Joey moaned again. By the gods did Valon love that sound. He added one last digit and this time Joey grunted in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Valon gave him a few chaste kisses and waited until Joey relaxed. Joey nodded after a few seconds and Valon started to move his fingers in and out of the boy as his other hand came to grip the younger boy's cock. Joey whispered his name softly. Valon couldn't believe this was actually going to happen as he pulled his fingers from Joey only to have the boy whimper in displeasure. Valon locked gazes with Joey before gripping his hips with both hands and slowly pushing into the other boy.

Joey cried out in pain and felt Valon stop moving. Joey shook his head, blonde hair flying in all directions but Valon wouldn't move. "Damn it" He said and shoved himself completely onto Valon taking the older man by surprise. Joey hissed in pain, his eyes opening wide. He didn't realize it was going to hurt that bad. He could feel Valon kissing him, trailing across his jaw and onto his lips. Joey let out a few breaths and gave Valon a shaky smile. Valon, understanding completely what his lover wanted started to move, hoping to erase the boy's plain with unspeakable pleasure. After moving at a slow but rhythmical pace Valon began to speed up as Joey muttered his name more often. Soon they were going at quite a brisk pace and both boys' were groaning to each other. Lips met in a fiery swirl of passion as Valon began to go faster, pounding into the boy below him so hard that the couch had already moved once on them. Joey's perfect back arched into Valon's body pressing them together into a mass of heated bodies. Flushed pale skin pressed up against to tan skin and Joey let out a loud moan before biting into Valon's neck as he felt himself spill over. Moments later Valon came as well.

Riding out his orgasm Valon slowed down before completely pulling out of the other boy. Maneuvering the younger boy and himself around Valon made sure he was on bottom as Joey curled up on top of him. Valon pulled the blanket hanging on the back of the couch down and wrapped them up in it. Joey looked up into Valon's face and gave him a quick kiss before yawning and burying his face into Valon's chest. The Australian native smiled and kissed the top of Joey's head before letting himself drift off to sleep. Right before he was lost in the realm of dreams and fantasies he heard Joey say something about calling Seto in the morning and apologizing. Valon knew there would be no need to do such a thing if, as Alistair had said he would, Seto was having as wonderful a time as the two lovers had just had. At least that was Ali's plan and Valon knew if he did the same thing the Aussie had done then the red-haired boy would have no problem getting to Seto. Valon held Joey tighter and succumbed to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hooray it's finally over. I'm sorry for taking so long but I hope the ending was worth it. Please read and review and check out my other yugioh fics. Most of them contain Valon so if you are a lover of the Aussie like me you should enjoy them.

Chazz-It-Up


End file.
